The Tuna, the Skylark and the Top
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Birthday fic. Takeshi and Kyoya had been dating for a while, but, when Tsuna has a problem, Takeshi is quick to take advantage of the situation. He hoped he could get Tsuna to join in. Threesome. 801827.


**The Tuna, the Skylark and the Top**

**AN. **Happy Birthday Will. Belated Birthday I guess. It's your fault I've been corrupted to write this, so you better enjoy! XD Have a nice day, man.

PS. You're old.

I apologize to anyone in advance for the randomness.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had to admit that he still found being invited to the brunet's house a bit strange. But ever since the herbivorous boss had found out that he was dating his Rain he had been enthusiastically pulled into the people-that-go-home-with-Tsuna-and-hang-out-at-his-apartment group.<p>

At first he had been weird out. Then he had accepted it as another quirk of being …Takeshi's boyfriend.

But the event that happened on October tenth was outright awkward. And embarrassing, And strange. But to be honest, Kyoya wouldn't change a thing.

It had been one of those days were the bomber had been missing due to Bianchi's appearance earlier at college —meaning he was utterly undisposed for anything more complex than incoherent babble— and it was just the three of them hanging out.

It should have been comfortable —more or less— but the moment Takeshi opened the door to the brunet's bedroom, something seemed to occur to him and he sprang forward with a flushed face, all but shoving the door shut behind him.

That should have been his first warning.

That Takeshi had seemed unusually nervous all day long, only gaining a steely resolution after they had entered the apartment should have been his second warning.

That he had caught the presence of the Baby-hitman-that-wasn't-a-baby skulking around should have been his third.

Alas, Kyoya never knew what was coming.

-w-

All three of them were already lazily lounging in the brunet's room — a bit messier than usual so both invitees had immediately guessed Tsuna had hid something or done something of the like— but Tsuna still seemed nervous.

"So, Tsuna…" Takeshi licked his lips as he tried to break the awkward silence that had settled in. Of course, he just had to ask with a smile, "Are you hiding something from us?"

"…" Tsuna's smile froze as he turned beet red. Kyoya eyed them both, noticing the steely note in amber eyes receding in favor of worry. "W-what are you talking a-about, Takeshi… Of course not-"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

Both Tsuna and Takeshi quieted down as they turned to their third companion in surprise. Kyoya wanted to huff, it wasn't _that _weird of a question…

"Uh, well, not exactly-"The Skylark's deadpanned face cut him off. The brunet sighed before continuing as he ran a hand through his hair, "Seriously guys there's nothing wrong. I'm just… There's … god can't you just let this go?"

Both guardians exchanged unsettled glances, somewhat getting far more serious than the situation warranted (Kyoya already looked like he was out for blood).

"Tsuna, there _is _something wrong, please tell us." The Rain user finally asked in worry, but that was all he managed to say before the door burst open and a not-amused Reborn pointed at Tsuna with his gun.

"The sexual frustration in here is ridiculous. Get over it, Dame-Tsuna."

A bullet was shot.

Before it hit him, Tsuna knew he was doomed. He fell backwards and soon a fire blazed on his forehead as his clothes ripped free, leaving him in his underwear.

"I'LL TELL YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" He screamed jumping up, surprising both his guardians. "I CAN'T GET HARD TO THE EXTREME!" His voice echoed in the silent room as the flame died away. Red from embarrassment Tsuna buried his head in his knees. _Damn you Reborn!_

Silence…

"Aha…err, well I didn't know that Tsuna." Takeshi said, trying to break the awkward silence. He laughed nervously but Tsuna just whimpered something.

"Hmm? Y' say something?"

"C-can y-y-you ple-please le-leave…?" Came the embarrassed whisper of the brunet.

"Well I maybe I could… y'know, em _help _you with your problem." Kyoya looked at him weirdly and Takeshi was quick to clear it up. "I-I mean, as fellow, um, friends, yeah we could help…." But at feeling Kyoya's menacing eyes on him, he scoffed. "Er, but first I'll have a little chat with Kyoya, outside!" He said, already closing the door behind him and his lover.

"Idiot, what are you thinking?" The Skylark spat out, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Just to make things clear, I didn't say that to offend either of you." Takeshi was quick to say, to avoid more problems. He breathed in deeply as he figured the best way to explain, "I uh…Look, I know you like Tsuna."

Kyoya's cheeks tinted pink. "Wha- I!"

"Easy, it's okay. I know you'd never cheat on me anyway." Takeshi started, taking his lover's hand into his, a soft smile on his face before grinning sheepishly and adding, "And besides…I also like Tsuna."

"…You do?"

"Haha, yeah, what a coincidence, right? Ow, ow, let me finish Kyo-kun!" Takeshi pleaded with his boyfriend as he had started boring a hole on his skull with a knuckle. The black haired teen paused in the motions and leveled a deadpan stare at him. "So, see, what would you say about…"

And so the devious plan was explained to a surprised Skylark. At first Kyoya had been skeptic, but had liked the sound of the idea more and more the more he thought about it.

Reborn was so dead. Like six-feet-under kind of dead. Who was he kidding, there was no way he was laying a hand on the Arcobaleno. More importantly _he _felt like dying right this moment. And then letting the ground swallow him whole.

Tsuna was so dead.

What had he done in his previous life to warrant this? Were his friends laughing at him right now? They probably were. Damn that Reborn and his endless supply of sadism and DW bullets. What_ did_ seem to run out were his clothes…and wait just a minute he still hadn't put on any clothes, he should hurry before his friends-

Today just wasn't his day.

-w-

"Tsuna, may we have a word with you?" Takeshi asked brightly, completely unfazed by the other's nakedness status. Kyoya on the other hand was shamelessly examining him now that he knew it was alright.

"E-eh, I-Just let me…get some clothes…on-?" He started nervously, but he was cut off by an arm being slung around his shoulders. The mere contact made him blush for some reason.

"Haha, naw, there's no need!" The baseball fan cheerfully said as he dragged his potential partner so the brunet could sit down on the coach and then the raven stood back with a mischievous grin. "So, I said I'd help so let's start. I'm guessing you've already tried with videos? DVDs and stuff?"

Takeshi felt oddly happy to see his two favorite persons blush hard.

The interrogatory continued until at last, Takeshi smirked at Tsuna before walking up to Kyoya and kissing him with candor right in front of the brunet. The tallest teen held Kyoya by the waist as he tilted his chin up, tongue prodding his lips. Knowing that Kyoya would be very self-conscious, Takeshi took it slow, but soon enough he had managed to make the Skylark sit on his lap, facing him as he sat on the bed.

They broke off, slightly breathless after the little show and Takeshi was quick to turn to the brunet. Said brown-haired individual was blushing hard, so enraptured in staring at them that he made no move to cover the slight tent that had appeared on his boxers. Humming in delight, the baseball jock rested his cheek on Kyoya's shoulder as he smiled.

"Nice reaction there, Boss."

Kyoya's eyes widened and snapped his head around to stare at Tsuna, who, finally noticing what the other was talking about had proceeded to make it more notorious by trying to cover it up. The Skylark gave him an appraising look before smirking and adding his two cents.

"Omnivore, I think your problem has just been solved."

"Wha-what is that su-supposed to mean!?" Tsuna choked out, trying to ignore… well, everything really, to no avail. Takeshi then ran his fingers down his lover's back, digging his nails just enough to be felt and he nipped at his neck, all this without breaking eye contact with Tsuna, silently beckoning him closer…

Kyoya sighed at the attention, loosing focus on Tsuna up to the point where he felt a presence behind him and craned his neck to see a dazzled-looking brunet standing just behind him; their eyes met.

"Are you willing to commit yourself to both of us?" The Skylark asked in his roundabout way of his and Takeshi waited for the answer with baited breath.

The Sky user looked down, nervously nibbling on his lower lip, before steeling himself and nodding furiously.

"…Does that mean that we're dating then?" Takeshi clarified with amusement just before chuckling and making Tsuna sit just beside him. The aloof Cloud slid off his lap to take a seat besides the brunet.

"Do you mind…?" The jock queried seductively as he leaned in to kiss him. Tsuna readily returned the light enough kiss, and as soon as he left Takeshi's mouth he found Kyoya's equally eager one. The steel-eyed male snuck in his tongue and Tsunayoshi found himself moaning softly as Kyoya continued his ministrations, rubbing his tongue against his, and the roof of his mouth and every inch he could reach. And suddenly, a jolt ran down his spine, letting out a big moan as Takeshi clamped his mouth over one of his exposed nipples.

Tsuna panted heavily as he felt the foreign sensation of a tongue dancing around his hardening nipple, his flesh becoming increasingly sensitive so even Takeshi's ghost-like breath had Tsuna arching his back and moaning just before Kyoya once again occupied his mouth, hands wandering to rest by his hips.

Tsuna had the presence of mind to allow the very much random thought that he wasn't a woman so he shouldn't feel so much pleasure from simply his _nipples _but then forgot all about it when Takeshi shifted his attention to his other nipple, making the brunet whine at the sudden negligence of his hardened bud.

But all that was forgotten when something brushed against his clothed cock and he lost his mind for a moment, bucking his hips as those hands —Kyoya's— continued to tease him through the fabric. Stroking him at a sedate pace, Tsuna would have felt frustrated if Takeshi hadn't been applying himself so much to his upper body, trailing kisses all along his chest and stomach, using his teeth now and then, never stopping in the attention dedicated to his nipples.

But then heat seemed to envelop his body as Kyoya's hands disappeared and were replaced by his mouth.

Everything turned fuzzy after that.

-w-

Tsuna didn't know when he had fallen asleep, figuring —hoping— that it had been somewhere after everything had ended. He opened his eyes and found himself sandwiched between both males that were now his lovers.

Dazedly, Tsuna admired the naked bodies of the both of them, still reeling from the fact that both of them had apparently been attracted to him.

"…'Suna?" Takeshi stirred first, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes and the Sky user softly lowered himself so he could peck the other on the lips lightly. Takeshi's mood immediately lifted as he drew the other down for a hug. Just then, he felt another set of limbs tangling themselves around his chest and Kyoya pressed himself against him, his hot breath tickling his neck. Tsuna then kissed him just as softly before sighing happily and falling back asleep in the embrace of the two persons he liked most in the world.

He had figured that his problem stemmed because he wasn't heterosexual nor homosexual; he was Takeshi and Kyoya-sexual.

Eh, he could manage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong>

I literally have no idea. Hope you liked. I leave whatever else happened that day up to your perverted minds.


End file.
